


Multiverse

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Just a quick poem about some of Miles’ thoughts post Into The Spiderverse.





	Multiverse

Me and me and me and me

Stood back to back to back 

We all will see the future safe

We’re never looking back

 

There were a hundred thousand 

Ways our story could begin

We’re standing here, together

And we know that we can win

 

Me and me and me and me

No time to wave goodbye 

But help is just a call away

For me, myself, and I


End file.
